The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to a coaxial connector.
As electronic devices become more compact, the demand for smaller coaxial connectors increases. These coaxial connectors function as a receptacle (referred to as a first coaxial connector below) and as a plug (referred to as a second coaxial connector below). The first coaxial connector, which may be mounted on a circuit board, includes a tube-shaped first outer conductor and a first inner conductor arranged inside the first outer conductor. The second coaxial connector may be mounted on the end of a coaxial cable or on a circuit board. The second coaxial connector has a crimped portion secured to the coaxial cable, a second inner conductor electrically connected to the coaxial cable, and a tube-shaped second outer conductor surrounding the outside of the second inner conductor. In the first coaxial connector, the first outer conductor engages the inner peripheral surface of the second outer conductor of the second coaxial connector to mate the first inner conductor and the second inner conductor, and to establish an electrical connection with the second coaxial connector.
An example of this is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/661,898, the content of which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety. The '898 Application discloses a second coaxial connector which has a C-shaped second inner conductor with a slit. When the second outer conductor engages a first outer conductor, pressure is continuously applied to the outer peripheral surface of the first inner conductor and the inner peripheral surface of the second inner conductor.